In structural engineering, the use of assembled concrete structural elements of buildings is well known. A plurality of columns, column capital panels, beams, and slabs are often combined in a unified assembly according to a construction design. Many varieties of construction technique employ vertically disposed columns to support load-bearing beams interconnecting adjacent columns. The load-bearing beams can thus provide support for one or more floors above constructed of precast or poured-in-place floor slabs, or a combination of the two. A load in a concrete structure is carried by both its concrete structural elements and reinforcement within and between these elements. Common concerns of a concrete element assembly are structural strength, appearance, versatility and the practical difficulty of connecting one structural element to another. Some advancements have been made on the noted aspects of concrete elements for building construction. However, more improvements are possible.